Eloy
Eloy is a German progressive rock band, whose musical style includes symphonic and space rock, the latter theme being more prevalent on earlier albums. Despite their nationality and time period, the band is not generally considered krautrock because of their sound, which has much more in common with English progressive rock and symphonic rock groups such as Pink Floyd, King Crimson, Yes and Camel. History Founded in 1969 by guitarist Frank Bornemann, the band has endured several line-up changes, with Bornemann being the only consistent member of the group. In the 1980s, after a series of major splits in the group, Bornemann pursued a more commercial direction. Despite attracting a large following in Germany, the band never gained popularity in the United States. However, in later years, former members of the band re-joined, and in 1998 released the album Ocean 2, a return to the classic symphonic progressive rock genre for which the band was well known. Bornemann described the origin of the name of the band thus: "The name Eloy is based on the book 'The Time Machine' by H.G. Wells. Wells describes in his book the situation of mankind about 800,000 years later, and 'Eloy' is a human race in his story. The Eloy in Wells' story have made a new start with the help of the time traveler. In a way, it was a new beginning for the human race. German rock bands in the late 1960s played mainly covers from other bands instead of playing their own compositions. Record deals for German bands were absolutely rare and German bands generally were considered to be second class bands in their own country. At that time it was a strong effort for a German band to come out with only their own compositions. It was a start into an unknown future, and from this point of view, comparable to the human race in Wells' story. That is why I got the idea to name the band 'Eloy'."History page on the Eloy's Official Website In August 2009, it was announced that Eloy would be reforming for a new album. The support of fans from many parts of the world, which had been around for many years, eventually reached the ears of the musicians themselves. And so Frank Bornemann, lead singer, guitarist, and producer of Eloy reunited the band again for its 40th anniversary. After a break of eleven years, Eloy launched a new album with the title "Visionary", aiming to recapture the spirit of the early years. A double DVD, 'The Legacy Box', was released in December 2010 and contains a number of videos and television recordings from all periods of the band, as well as a comprehensive documentary of the band's history with interviews, a photo gallery, and many other features. "News page on Eloy's Official Website The band played at festivals in Germany and Switzerland in July 2011 with largely the same personnel as those on the 1994-1995 tour.Welcome page on Eloy's Official Website Eloy cancelled their first-ever performance in North America. The band was supposed to headline the North East Art Rock Festival on Sunday, June 24, 2012.NEARfest Apocalypse Lineup The cancellation was due to Frank Bornemann's injury following a road accident in March 2012. Discography Studio albums Compilation / remix albums / box sets Live albums Band members Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:450 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:80 top:0 right:50 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1969 till:2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:voc value:red legend:Vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitars id:keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:studio value:black legend:Studio_releases Legend = position:bottom columns:2 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1969 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1970 BarData = bar:Erich text:"Erich Schriever" bar:Frank text:"Frank Bornemann" bar:Manfred text:"Manfred Wieczorke" bar:Detlef text:"Detlef Schwaar" bar:Hannes_A text:"Hannes Arkona" bar:Steve text:"Steve Mann" bar:Detlev text:"Detlev Schmidtchen" bar:Hannes_F text:"Hannes Folberth" bar:Michael text:"Michael Gerlach" bar:Wolfgang text:"Wolfgang Stöcker" bar:Luitjen text:"Luitjen Jansen" bar:Klaus-Peter text:"Klaus-Peter Matziol" bar:Helmut text:"Helmut Draht" bar:Fritz text:"Fritz Randow" bar:Jürgen text:"Jürgen Rosenthal" bar:Jim text:"Jim McGillivray" bar:Bodo text:"Bodo Schopf" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Erich from:1969 till:1972 color:voc bar:Erich from:1969 till:1972 color:keys width:3 bar:Frank from:1969 till:1985 color:guitar bar:Frank from:1973 till:1985 color:voc width:3 bar:Frank from:1988 till:2017 color:guitar bar:Frank from:1988 till:2017 color:voc width:3 bar:Manfred from:1969 till:1972 color:guitar bar:Manfred from:1973 till:1974 color:guitar width:3 bar:Manfred from:1973 till:1975 color:keys bar:Detlef from:1975 till:1975 color:guitar bar:Hannes_A from:1980 till:1985 color:guitar bar:Hannes_A from:1981 till:1985 color:keys width:3 bar:Steve from:1994 till:1994 color:guitar bar:Steve from:2011 till:2017 color:guitar bar:Helmut from:1969 till:1972 color:drums bar:Fritz from:1973 till:1975 color:drums bar:Fritz from:1981 till:1984 color:drums bar:Jürgen from:1976 till:1979 color:drums bar:Jim from:1979 till:1981 color:drums bar:Bodo from:1998 till:2017 color:drums bar:Wolfgang from:1969 till:1973 color:bass bar:Luitjen from:1974 till:1975 color:bass bar:Klaus-Peter from:1976 till:1985 color:bass bar:Klaus-Peter from:1992 till:2017 color:bass bar:Detlev from:1976 till:1979 color:keys bar:Detlev from:1976 till:1976 color:guitar width:3 bar:Hannes_F from:1980 till:1985 color:keys bar:Hannes_F from:1998 till:2017 color:keys bar:Michael from:1988 till:2017 color:keys LineData = at:1971 color:black layer:back at:1973 color:black layer:back at:1974 color:black layer:back at:1975 color:black layer:back at:1976 color:black layer:back at:1977 color:black layer:back at:1979 color:black layer:back at:1980 color:black layer:back at:1981 color:black layer:back at:1982 color:black layer:back at:1983 color:black layer:back at:1984 color:black layer:back at:1985 color:black layer:back at:1988 color:black layer:back at:1992 color:black layer:back at:1994 color:black layer:back at:1998 color:black layer:back at:2009 color:black layer:back References External links *Official Eloy Website *Eloy at www.progweed.net *Eloy's biography (in German) - http://www.germanrock.de/e/eloy *Eloy page on Gnosis2000.net *Rétrospective Eloy on Bigbangmag.com (in French) *Mert Gocay's Eloy page *Eloy on Progarchives Category:German progressive rock groups Category:Space rock musical groups Category:Musical groups from Hannover Category:Philips Records artists Category:Harvest Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 1969 Category:1969 establishments in West Germany